A New Arrangement
by Jenetica
Summary: Fill for a prompt over at the Hannibal kink meme on dreamwidth. Prompt inside. Basically, a lot of smuttiness with some fluffiness thrown in because it was too cute to pass up. Hannigrail.


**Full prompt: Abigail fucking Will with a strap on.**

If you want you can add Hannibal to the scenario, directing or just watching, but it's not necessary.

+100 if Will's apprehensive about it and Abigail comforts him  
+1000 if they're both sort of trying to figure out what they're doing and maybe fumbling a bit

Abigail and Hannibal talked about it for weeks before approaching Will, apparently. It was all her idea, she explained, and Hannibal had just agreed to provide the necessary equipment. Will thought about what that meant for a moment and had to push back a furious wave of arousal.

He still wasn't sure about how he felt about all of this. Abigail and Hannibal had sat him down in Hannibal's living room after a scrumptious dinner of Will-didn't-want-to-know-who and Abigail had very matter-of-factly asked Will if she could fuck him.

"But you've fucked me before," Will naively replied. "You rode me last week!"

"You misunderstand, my sweet Will," Hannibal purred, sending a hot flash of lust to Will's cock. "She wants to actually fuck you. Like I do."

"Oh," Will responded blankly. He took a moment to process this bit of information. "How?"

"With this," Abigail pronounced proudly, withdrawing a leather and metal harness of some sort from behind her back. Hannibal took one look at the thing and closed his eyes, an expression of sheer want passing over his features as he fought to restrain himself. Will squinted at it. What was that supposed to—oh.

"You… wear that?" Will asked. "And you… you fuck me with it."

"Exactly!" Abigail chirped. "Sound good?"

"Hold on, no." Will had held up both hands for them to wait. "You guys need to explain yourselves a little first."

Which is where they were now. Hannibal had, at Abigail's request, bought her this implement—_a strap-on_, Will corrected—and now she wanted to fuck Will with it.

"And you're okay with this?" Will questioned Hannibal suspiciously.

"Oh yes," the psychologist assured him, "very much so."

"But what's in it for you?" Will asked him. This didn't make any sense to the profiler at all.

"He wants to watch," Abigail stated, smiling secretively.

"Oh," Will said. He was a little overwhelmed here, but, if he was being honest with himself, he was also a little bit more than turned on.

"Will? What do you say?" Hannibal asked him. Will looked deep into Hannibal's eyes. The older man, for some reason, really wanted this. How could Will refuse?

"Yeah, okay, let's do it," he agreed. Abigail grinned brightly, standing and pulling Will up to his feet.

"Perfect," she enthused. She led him up the stairs and into her bedroom, Hannibal following them like a large cat stalking its prey. Will suddenly felt nervous again, but, as if on cue, a large hand curled around to his front, stopping him in the doorway.

"Don't worry so much, Will," Hannibal whispered, holding Will close to his larger frame. "I'll make sure Abigail takes things slowly. You'll be fine."

Will relaxed under Hannibal's touch. He wasn't sure if it was the years of psychological counsel or the knowledge that Hannibal could kill him at any instant and chose not to, but Will trusted Hannibal implicitly. If Hannibal believed everything would work out, then it would. Plain and simple.

Abigail moved in front of the two men, cupping Will's face gently with her tiny hands. "He's right, you know. I would never hurt you, Will. You two are the reason I'm alive today. Every day I get to spend with you is a miracle, a miracle you created. I just want to give you pleasure, the way Hannibal does. That's it, Will. That's all."

Will melted under her soft touch. Held captive between his two lovers, Will was where he belonged. That's why he usually took the middle spot in their love-making—he would fuck into Abigail while Hannibal was fucking into him—but he was actually getting excited about this new arrangement. It didn't hurt that the dildo Abigail had chosen was a gorgeous, massive specimen with—what was that?

Will took the strap-on from her hands. "Why are there two penises on this?"

"Um, well, the way this works is you get this one," Abigail, blushing slightly, pointed to the larger of the two dildos, "and this one—" she pointed to the smaller dildo "—goes in me."

The idea rocketed through Will, hardening him instantly. "Oh," he said for what felt like the millionth time that night. "_Oh_."

He yanked her small body into his and crushed her mouth with his own. Abigail melted into him, dropping the strap-on to throw her arms around his neck. Will drew her tongue into his mouth, licking at her teeth the same way he licked other parts of her. She moaned deeply and pressed herself into the hard line of Will's cock. He groaned, breaking away from their kiss to mouth at her neck.

Large, warm hands caressed his sides, reminding him that Hannibal was standing right behind them. He spun around, kissing the older man with Abigail still on his lips. Hannibal drew Will closer, his hands stroking up the smaller man's back to tangle in his hair. Will lost himself in Hannibal, breathing in his outrageously expensive cologne. Hannibal suddenly stiffened, and Will pulled away curiously. Hannibal's eyes were trained on a spot over Will's shoulder, and Will turned to look.

His erection jumped painfully in his jeans. Abigail was naked on the bed, strap-on pulled up to her hips but not buckled in quite yet, and she was fucking herself with the shorter dildo, watching them with hooded eyes. Will leaned back into Hannibal, overcome with a blend of affection and lust. She looked so fuckable, Will wanted to call the whole thing off and pound her into the mattress.

"Will," she moaned, the dildo dripping with her juices, "wanna fuck you so bad."

That settled it, then. Will immediately began stripping off his clothes, working as quickly as possible to get to Abigail. He laid over her, replacing her hand with his own as he began pushing the silicone dick into her. She gasped, meeting his thrusts, her eyes wild and glassy. He slithered down to her throbbing wetness, sucking her swollen clit between his lips and nipping at it. She cried out, arching into his mouth. He licked around her opening, catching the drops of moisture on the dildo. He wished he could bottle her up and pour her musk on his breakfast; she was so divine.

A few more sucks at her clit, and Abigail was screaming out her orgasm, fingers tugging mercilessly at her hair. Will stood, watching a bright red blush pour down her chest. Abigail was so deliciously fair that her orgasms turned her pink from head to toe. It was magnificent.

She came down from her orgasmic high, gazing up at Will with dark blue eyes. "I love you," she whispered. He bent over and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

"I love you too," he murmured. "Now get over yourself and fuck me."

Abigail laughed and sat up, buckling herself into the strap-on properly. "You just wait, honey," she promised, "you ain't seen nothing yet."

She pushed him onto his back and crossed to the nightstand to get the lube. The dildo, a lurid purple, bobbed strangely as she walked, and Will was surprised at how utterly arousing it was.

She returned to him with slick fingers, her eyebrows wrinkled slightly. "How do I do this?" she asked.

Will opened his mouth to answer, but realized that he had no idea. "Um, I think you start with one? And then just, you know, keep going?"

He'd never paid attention to the mechanics behind the prep work. He just knew the sensations: Hannibal's fingers, slick with cold lube, pressing into him and making him whimper in delight.

She slid her fingers down past Will's balls to his hole. She attempted to press in two fingers at once and Will gasped, moving away from her.

"No! Just one," he exclaimed.

"Sorry!" she replied, turning bright red, "I figured my hands were smaller than his, so I would just—"

Hannibal stepped close behind her, now nude, and whispered soothingly into her ear. Apparently he was instructing her, because a look of determined calm settled over her face. Will shifted back into place, eyeing Hannibal worriedly.

"Get on your hands and knees," Hannibal suggested, his accent thicker than normal. Will acquiesced, rolling over and pulling himself up. He felt vulnerable, exposed, but Abigail's soft gasp assured him that she liked what she saw.

Small fingers probed at his hole again, this time moving with more confidence and purpose. She slid a finger into him, moving experimentally, and he bit back a moan. She pulled the finger out and slid in two, this time moving slowly to give Will time to adjust. He didn't try to hold back his moan this time; it tumbled from his lips like an incoherent prayer.

Will heard Hannibal give her a command and then the fingers were curving down, finding his prostate and pressing on it lightly. Will moved back onto the fingers involuntarily, the stimulation both perfect but not enough. Another whispered order and the fingers were spreading, stretching him open in preparation for a third.

The introduction of the third finger stung as it always did, but luckily Abigail's tiny fingers didn't offer too much of a stretch. She worked these in and out, scissoring them when Will's hole began to relax. He was pushing back into her rhythmically now, the pleasure overpowering the slight pain.

The fingers withdrew, and Will forced himself to stay relaxed. He heard the bottle of lube being opened again and Abigail gasping lightly. He craned his neck around to see what was happening and nearly came undone. Hannibal was pressed up behind Abigail, head bowed to suck on her neck. One of his large hands was plucking at her nipples, drawing them to tight, pert points, while his other hand was stroking the purple cock, covering it in lube. Abigail's hips were moving with the movement, and Will realized that Hannibal's ministrations were causing the dildo in her to shift. He turned his head away, too overcome by love and lust to handle the sight. After a few moments, he felt slippery silicone pressed up against his entrance, and Abigail's tiny hands were rubbing at his back.

"Are you ready?" Abigail asked.

"_Yes,_" Will pleaded, shifting slightly.

Abigail braced herself with a hand on his hip and pushed slowly, the cock slipping past his hole and sliding along his crack.

"Fuck. How do I…" he heard her whisper to Hannibal.

"You just…" the older man responded.

The cock was poised at his hole again, and this time it began pushing into him.

"_Fuck_," Will ground out. That thing was huge.

Abigail stopped, pressing a hand to the middle of back. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. "We can stop if you—"

"Keep going," Will growled, "or I will kill you."

Abigail huffed and the cock was pushing into him again, stretching along every inch of muscle, until she bottomed out. Will dropped his head down, blinking back tears. The cock was ridiculously large, but Will wanted to get used to the pain as quickly as possible. Abigail wanted this, and he wanted to give it to her.

He focused on the sight between his legs. Beyond his cock, which had softened slightly from the pain, he could see Abigail's pale thighs, the tops of which were strapped in black leather, and Hannibal's darker legs bracketing hers. It helped refocus Will. He loved his partners, both of them, and he could do this.

"Move," he demanded, wincing at the pain her actions caused, but holding himself still.

She kept her thrusts small but deep, moving out a mere inch or two before sliding back in. Will was grateful: it was exactly what he needed for him to adjust. Hannibal must have been telling her what to do.

A high-pitched whimper left Abigail's lips, and Will saw a tan hand moving under the leather of the strap-on. Abigail pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, forcing all the breath from Will's lungs as pleasure settled thickly into his bones. He heard soft footsteps and Hannibal was moving away, coming around to watch their combined profile.

Abigail thrust confidently now, the large cock sliding sensuously along Will's inner walls. Tingling pleasure built along his fingers and toes, coiling up into a slow ball in Will's belly. Abigail moaned deeply, her fingers digging into his hips. Will looked up and groaned. Hannibal was leaning back against Abigail's dresser, dragging his hand lazily over his erection. He looked utterly debauched in a way Will had never seen him before, not even in the throes of passion.

"Told you he wanted it," Abigail hissed, driving hard into Will. The burst of pleasure sparked an idea in the younger man.

"Hannibal, come here," he requested. Eyes black with lust, Hannibal came to the edge of the bed, gazing deeply at Will.

"Are you sure, _mein Liebling_?" Hannibal asked him quietly.

Will locked eyes with the older man. "Always," he whispered.

Hannibal's face softened into a look of pure adoration. He moved in closer, crawling onto the bed, and Will took his cock deep into his throat. Abigail gasped, her thrusts stuttering momentarily. Will pulled back from Hannibal to look over his shoulder. Abigail was red with arousal, her head bent so that she could focus on her movements and not on the exquisite sight she had just seen.

"Abigail," Hannibal said lowly, "look at me."

Abigail looked up, her eyes shining with tears.

"Can you continue?" Hannibal asked her.

"Of course," she hurriedly replied, wiping away her tears. "I just—you two are so beautiful, and I'm just so amazed sometimes that I can be here like this, with you guys. You have no idea."

"We have every idea," Will spoke up, looking up at his partners from his submissive position on the bed. "I feel much the same. I'm not sure what I did to deserve such brilliant, sexy people who love me, but I revel in it every day."

"I would argue that _I_ am the one who is undeserving of _you_," Hannibal returned. "I do eat people, you know."

They all laughed, breaking through the sentimentality of the moment. Abigail's laughter shifted the cock inside Will and he groaned, and suddenly everything was a flurry of motion. Will sucked Hannibal's cock into his mouth and Abigail began ramming into him with renewed vigor. Will rocked back onto the cock and forward onto Hannibal, always full, always getting filled, never empty.

Pleasure welled up in him, coiling tighter and tighter, and then Will was coming so hard he saw stars, clenching tightly around Abigail's purple dick and desperately trying not to do the same to Hannibal. Warm hands smoothed over his face as he came down, soothing, and Will looked up at the older man. He gave silent permission, opening his mouth just a little wider. Hannibal petted down the side of Will's head once before grabbing it in both hands and thrusting in. Will did his best to relax his throat. He _loved _it when Hannibal skull-fucked him. Abigail's pumps into his ass became erratic and then she cried out, stilling completely. After a few seconds, she withdrew the strap-on completely—Will whimpered at the loss—and took it off, walking around to stand behind Hannibal and press kisses to his back. Hannibal pushed in twice, thrice, four times, and he was gone, groaning deeply as he came into Will's mouth. Will swallowed it all, lapping at the oversensitive head to get every last drop.

If Abigail was breakfast, Hannibal was dessert.

Hannibal pulled Will up bodily to lick into his mouth. Will responded to the kiss happily, eager to give the older man a taste of his own essence. Hannibal broke the kiss, stroking Will's side fondly before turning to Abigail.

"You did so well, my sweet, just as I knew you would," he praised before kissing her. She grinned up at him, tired but content.

"It was even better than I'd imagined," she confided.

"Well, I don't know about you two," Will offered, "but I would do that again in a heartbeat."

They waited a heartbeat.

"Well, maybe a _day _and a heartbeat," Will admitted. They laughed and climbed into bed, arranging themselves into a mess of limbs. As Will closed his eyes, he appreciated (not for the first time) how utterly happy his partners made him, even when they ganged up on him behind his back.

He'd get them back someday for it, anyway.

**A/N: I'm not completely satisfied with the way this turned out, but the prompt was too brilliant to pass up. What did you guys think? As always, please comment or message me if you see any errors, as my work is all un-beta'd.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
